


Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

by BethXP



Series: Old Sherlock Fics [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethXP/pseuds/BethXP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Please be aware this fic is here for cataloguing and storing purposes only. It was written by a young teenager who was new to fanfiction and I hope to god has improved over the past few years. I'd rather not be told how poorly written/badly spelt/nonsense story this fic is because believe me I know, so if you read it it is at your own risk. This has been a warning by the writer of this fic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am uploading a lot of old fics over the next week or so and so I am putting this warning on all of them but people have been so lovely about these things and I really appreciate it so thank you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

"So that's it, is it?" ask Sally, fuming. Sherlock looked at her blankly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sally let out a shrill and then threw what was left of her tea, and there was quite a lot of it, over Sherlock. She did not appreciate having her date, who was picking her up at the police station, frightened off by the freak of London town. Sherlock did not react to the attack, only blinked at her with an innocent look on his face, which annoyed her more. With another shrill she stormed out of Lestrade's office.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade groaned as he darted out after Sally to make sure she didn't kill anyone on the way home. 

John winced as he watched Sherlock take off his blazer and begin to dab himself down with the tissues on Lestrade's desk. He had known for some time that he found Sherlock attractive, and seeing him in a dripping wet shirt did not help matters. For a while he had been suppressing urges and dirty thoughts, knowing that he and his roommate would never be more than friends, and he didn't want to jeopardise that by scaring Sherlock away with his feelings. 

He looked away from Sherlock and shifted in his chair. Sherlock noticed this and a smirk grew on his face as he looked down at himself, knowing that it was his wet shirt that was making John feel uncomfortable. 

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know!"_

"Wha-what?" John spluttered out. Sherlock stood up and leaned over John who automatically leant back as far as he could go.

 _"If you really need me just reach out and touch me come on honey tell me so!"_ John blinked repeatedly as Sherlock stared deep into his eyes. John swallowed hard. _He was acting shy, looking for an answer._ Sherlock brushed his lips against John's ear as he said, _"come on honey, let's spend the night together."_ He began to kiss John's ear, then slowly he moved downwards towards his neck. Stuttering John said,

 _"Now hold on a minute, before we go much further,"_ but then he paused as he wasn't sure what to say. 

"Well?" The glint in Sherlock's eye hypnotised John. With a smile he said, 

_"give me a dime so I can call my mother."_

_They catch a cab to his high-rise apartment._ John grinned as he looked out of the taxi window. _At last he can tell him exactly what his heart meant!_

John had barely shut the door of their flat when Sherlock grabbed him from behind and swung him around so they were face to face, noses almost touching. Again he said,  
 _"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know."_ Slowly Sherlock began to undo the buttons on John's shirt. His lips were millimetres away from John's but he would not quite kiss him. He's teasing me, thought John, and I _love_ it! In a soft whisper Sherlock continued, _"if you really need me just reach out and touch me come on honey tell me so."_

John's shirt was fully open now, Sherlock looked down at his handy work and smiled. John was still a little afraid and unsure so Sherlock took John's hand and placed it on his top button, an offer for him to undo his shirt buttons too. Mechanically John did as he was told. _His heart was beating like a drum because at last he's got his boy home._ Sherlock shook off the shirt and then helped John with his. Sherlock stepped forward and leant over John, forcing him to fall back onto the sofa he had seen Sherlock lay on so many times before. He had wanted this for such a long time and now that it was actually happening he was terrified! Sherlock, laying on top of him, brushed the fringe of John's hair and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek as he whispered in his ear,

_"Relax baby, now we're all alone..."_


End file.
